


Would you like to play the viola for your crush?

by Peeeepper



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF, Twosetviolin
Genre: Gen, M/M, Teen Crush, music uni
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: 大学时期，Eddy暗恋期，非常搞笑。莫名其妙的情人节文。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 23





	Would you like to play the viola for your crush?

**Author's Note:**

> Eddy拎着琴盒敲门的时候深吸了一口气，如果时间可以倒带，他可能选择在这个时候转身就跑。“请进”。Eddy一边在心里安慰自己这只是一个试音而已又不是没有试音过，试音独奏和试音一提没有什么太大的区别，他过于投入在脑子里自言自语以至于没有纳米刚刚那个声音听起来怎么那么熟悉。Eddy推开门走进去，然后在抬头的一瞬间把刚刚所有的心里建设通通扔出窗外。“Good morning, Br...sir”他磕磕绊绊地和正对着他的面试官还有在场其他的面试官继续打了招呼，机械的把琴拿出来调音。正对着他的戴眼镜的面试官看着他仿佛见怪不怪，表情无动于衷。操，Brett为什么在这？调音的几秒中他脑子里只剩下这一个疑问，而他甚至没有其他精力去思考现在转身就跑的可行性。

Eddy拎着琴盒敲门的时候深吸了一口气，如果时间可以倒带，他可能选择在这个时候转身就跑。“请进”。Eddy一边在心里安慰自己这只是一个试音而已又不是没有试音过，试音独奏和试音一提没有什么太大的区别，他过于投入在脑子里自言自语以至于没有纳米刚刚那个声音听起来怎么那么熟悉。Eddy推开门走进去，然后在抬头的一瞬间把刚刚所有的心里建设通通扔出窗外。“Good morning, Br...sir”他磕磕绊绊地和正对着他的面试官还有在场其他的面试官继续打了招呼，机械的把琴拿出来调音。正对着他的戴眼镜的面试官看着他仿佛见怪不怪，表情无动于衷。操，Brett为什么在这？调音的几秒中他脑子里只剩下这一个疑问，而他甚至没有其他精力去思考现在转身就跑的可行性。  
这可真是好极了，当你好不容易考上了你梦寐以求的大学，追随你暗恋多年的好友的步伐准备进入他所在的乐团，你计划着通过面试以后给他个惊喜，再顺便约他出去喝个奶茶，吃个饭庆祝一下，毕竟你们好久没见了，你的思念之情溢于言表又不想把他吓跑。结果现在可好，上帝可能觉得你效率太低，认为跳过几个步骤直接让你们见面是个不错的主意。问题在于，你他妈现在紧张爆炸，基于你亲爱的暗恋对象现在是你的面试官，而你从来没敢在他面前拉过琴，更妙的是你今天选的曲子，正好是你的亲爱的暗恋对象兼职面试官当年一举成名的那首。  
Eddy试图再在调音上磨蹭几秒钟，虽然这其实于事无补，但是嘛，人总是要垂死挣扎一下的。Eddy像模像样地把琴架上肩膀，偷偷抬头扫了一眼Brett，结果被对方逮个正着，Brett把一只手撑在桌子上，赶在他飞快地转移视线之前硬是挤进那个时间的缝隙里冲他笑了一下。哦，完了。这是他在开始之前的最后一个念头。然后在场的所有人就眼睁睁看着这个里面穿着T恤外面套着西装脚上还踩着仿佛俩月没刷的板鞋的新生，起手就把柴小协的第一整个乐句拉成了抛弓。  
Eddy也不知道他是怎么硬着头皮拉到第一乐章结束的，他想说，他们竟然真让他拉到第一乐章结束都不喊停，这不是双向折磨嘛？好吧后面三分之一其实没有那么糟糕，除了有点抢拍，没有别的问题，他的意思是，如果他们撑过了前面的部分都没把他轰出去，那么后面的部分确实是勉强可以忍受的吧？不不不，他其实想说，厄，如果不以Brett为衡量标准的话。Brett拿起桌面上的笔在纸上刷刷地写了两笔，Eddy盯着自己的脚甚至不敢抬头看他，屋子里安静地像是要凝固，下一秒Eddy的肩托就不负众望地掉了。“你可以走了。”Eddy蹲下身去捡起绝望的肩托时听到Brett的声音说，他听不出来Brett有没有生气或者失望，他只好仓促地把琴塞进琴盒落荒而逃。  
面试结果出来那天是个晴天，天气很好阳光明媚，这描述仿佛是一句废话，介于布里斯班基本上天天都阳光明媚。Eddy日常在公选课上玩手机摸鱼，自从上次不小心在这门课上刷油管笑出声来被罚出勤学分以后他就学乖了，坚决不刷视频，改成和后排的兄弟打字聊天了。所以当他的某位好兄弟在吐槽完教授的裤链没拉好以后他并没有及时地从聊天框中退出来，措不及防被air drop了一张乐团的座次表。二提三档，草，他关闭弹窗的速度甚至赶不上狂轰滥炸的中提笑话和恶毒祝福，他的各位哥们可真是好兄弟，手速之快甚至让他刚买不久的iPhone卡住了。  
Eddy不知道这是谁的主意，事实上他高度怀疑Brett和这个分配脱不了干系。让他拉中提，比直接把他踢出乐团更狠，操，这太恶毒了，他们怎么可以这样践踏一个小提琴手可怜的尊严。但是他又倒回去看到上面的独奏栏，Brett的全名大摇大摆地写在那里。行，可以，他Eddy Chen会为了喜欢的人就出卖灵魂和肉体去拉中提嘛？  
他当然，可以。  
周六美好的下午，游戏手柄和珍珠奶茶，通通给空调坏了的琴房让路，这间琴房甚至连个窗户都没有，Eddy忿忿地锯着手中的中提琴，横眉冷对谱子上的中音谱号仿佛谱子冒犯了他。而对于他现在这种处境，Brett毫无怜悯之情。甚至非常慷慨大方地把自己的（中提）琴借给了他，Eddy拉着暗恋对象的琴感到心情过于复杂，他开始后悔他当年安慰在四重奏里拉中提的Brett了，他安慰个毛线，看看现在吧，是谁的中提琴呀？这声部连个调都听不出来，这太折磨人了，他多次想要撂挑子不干算了。但是一想到可以现场近距离欣赏Brett拉柴小协他就忍了，开玩笑，他这可是VVIP席位，中提声部甚至可以不看指挥，大摇大摆欣赏他暗恋对象现场拉琴的魅力。想到这个Eddy也不那么难过了，稳赚不亏，他可真是个小机灵鬼，于是飞快地心理平衡了。  
公演的日子就这么来了，Eddy从早上一爬起来就开始积极进行外貌管理，他甚至像模像样地给自己对着镜子修了个眉毛，上次他休假的时候特意和姐姐学的，为了锻炼自己的手艺他有两个礼拜都少了半截眉尾。西装衬衫一通折腾熨烫妥帖，他跑去宿舍门口蹲着给皮鞋打了油结果刷子太用力飞了出去咣当一下撞在门板上。“操，你折腾啥呢？”他室友翻了个身继续睡。那是个G#，Eddy下意识在心里嘟囔。  
他早早就到了音乐厅，提前了半个多小时，他被抓来搬凳子。Brett什么时候来？他可太期待了，Brett穿西装拉柴小协是什么梦幻景象。彩排的时候他已经见过Brett穿着T恤和短裤拉出金色大厅的架势了，穿西装的Brett Yang岂不是人形自走杀伤性武器。过了一会人来得七七八八，指挥和一提讨论着什么，Eddy把谱子架好隔一会就要向门口张望，还有五分钟了，Brett怎么还没来？Eddy开始担忧起来，他要不要给Brett打个电话？Eddy正琢磨着打电话的事，抬头对上了指挥的眼睛，不妙哦，Eddy下意识想躲，但是指挥突然一边讲电话向他走了过来，“Eddy Chen?”指挥放下手机，Eddy下意识站了起来。“Brett堵在路上了，他点名要你替他上，他的琴在休息室里，你去准备一下。”  
等会儿？什么玩意？EddyChen.exe停止响应。  
冲进休息室的时候Eddy还没从宕机状态中解脱出来，Brett的琴盒乖巧地躺在角落里等着他临幸，不是。Eddy打开琴盒拿出了Brett的琴，这是什么梦想成真场景，Eddy Chen你觊觎这把琴多久了来着？如果没有后面的发展他很乐意拉一拉这把琴，一个人，梦幻情景显然不包括有几百个人坐在下面听着的情况。Eddy把琴架上肩膀调音，拉几组音阶热身，Brett的弓比他自己的要重一些，唉，Brett是想看他现场翻车么？还是说反正他也来不了听不到干脆破罐子破摔了？Brett到底是怎么想的？算了反正他从来也没弄明白过Brett的脑回路。场务过来敲门了，Eddy再次调音确定弦没有跑，深吸一口气准备上台。他由衷地希望他翻车的时候Brett不要正好赶到现场。  
后来说到演奏的过程Eddy其实完全描述不了是什么感觉，说实在的，他其实到结束谢幕以后还是很没有真实感。以至于乐章间歇里Brett捡起了他的中提溜上台拉了两个乐章他都没有发现。至于Eddy当天的演奏怎么样，他自己显然没法客观做出评价。但是据说非常成功，至少指挥非常满意，他还因为这件事一下在系里出了名。Eddy整个演奏的过程中都有点游离，但是用Brett的话来说，他这也算是某种特殊才能，比如遭遇极端状况反而超水平发挥。对于这个超水平发挥的评价Eddy其实颇有微词，什么叫意料不到的超水准，他平时就不是这个水平了？Brett在处理Eddy迟来的别扭上倒是游刃有余。关于那天晚上Eddy全部的记忆里最清晰的就只剩下跟Brett有关的部分。他们两个穿着西装三件套跑去喝奶茶吃火锅，在一起回去的路上，Brett的手一直落在他的右肩上。


End file.
